Une faim dévorante
by lithou
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear: "You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn't so crowded in there I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now." And person A splutters and chokes on their drink.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Hunter x Hunter. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai posté cette fanfiction également sur AO3 où vous pouvez me trouver sous le nom lithou ; mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas une très grande communauté française sur ce site, j'ai décidé de la poster également ici. Au début, je relisais tout simplement mes anciennes fanfictions NaruSasu car je m'ennuyais — et de toute façon, je préférais m'ennuyer plutôt que de réviser mon DST. Je suis tombée par hasard sur ce one-shot et en le relisant, j'étais étonnée de voir que ça correspondait vraiment à KilluGon. J'ai donc fait quelques changements et je la poste maintenant sur ce site ! C'est la première fois que je poste mon travail sur Internet, étant donné que je n'aime pas que les gens lisent mes écrits ; mais ce one shot me plaît beaucoup, et mes amis m'ont conseillé de le poster, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Donc voilà, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer également ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gon assistait à l'évènement organisé par la célèbre entreprise d'un de ses amis, Leorio. Elle avait pour but de récolter assez d'argent afin d'aider une association. Gon, en tant qu'homme d'affaires plutôt réputé, avait bien évidemment répondu présent ; et il avait traîné de force son petit-ami à cet endroit. Killua ne fréquentait pas ces personnes, et avait immédiatement décliné l'invitation. Gon avait dû le supplier pour qu'il vînt.

Le Zoldyck occupait un rôle plutôt sobre dans la société ; en effet, il était journaliste. Ses parents avaient bien sûr souhaité de lui qu'il devînt médecin, ingénieur, ou encore célèbre patron d'une compagnie connue dans le monde entier, mais Killua était nullement intéressé. Ce dont il raffolait, lui, c'étaient les mots. Écrire, peu importe sur quoi, l'apaisait. Journaliste était le métier rêvé pour lui. De plus, grâce à son côté naturellement intimidant, son patron n'était pas trop difficile avec lui ; il essayait même du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter Killua. Il ne pouvait pas non plus considérer le renvoyer, même s'il lui fichait une peur monstre à chaque fois, car c'était un rédacteur extrêmement doué dans son domaine. Effrayant, certes, mais habile avec les mots.

Après avoir vivement participé à des débats qui ne l'intéressaient pas, Gon se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé. Il regrettait légèrement d'avoir obligé Killua à venir, car si même lui s'ennuyait, son petit-ami devait probablement être en train de creuser sa propre tombe. Il soupira fortement, et ordonna à ce qu'on lui servît un verre de champagne. Il aimait son travail, mais les personnes de son entourage étaient plus qu'insupportables. Elles avaient toujours besoin de rappeler à tout le monde leur statut dans la haute société, devaient sans arrêt se vanter, et ressentaient à chaque fois le besoin d'exposer leur richesse au monde. Gon éprouvait beaucoup d'aversion à l'égard de ces personnes-là, bien qu'il fût obligé de les côtoyer. L'amour qu'il vouait à son ami Leorio était sans conteste sincère et pur, mais à ce moment précis, il apprécierait aller le voir en lui disant qu'il s'en allait car ses nerfs étaient rudement mis en jeu. Il avait pris le temps de se mettre sur son trente-et-un, avait gaspillé du temps et de l'énergie, et donnerait désormais tout pour un lit et une couverture. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le serveur déposa ensuite devant lui une coupe de champagne fraîche ; il le remercia, le qualifiant intérieurement du noble titre de héros.

Killua, lui, en avait eu assez des regards que lui lançaient les femmes de cette stupide soirée. De plus, elles étaient la plupart du temps accompagnées de leur mari, mais ne se gênaient pas pour le détailler comme s'il était une cuisse de poulet fraîchement sortie du four. Son impatience — s'il en avait — avait atteint un niveau encore jamais atteint jusque-là, et il avait préféré se réfugier dans les bras de son amant adoré. Toutefois, celui-ci était occupé à parler avec des collègues ou des personnes importantes de l'entreprise, et lui avait lancé un regard désolé. Killua avait pu lire sur les lèvres de Gon ; celui-ci avait soufflé « je me ferai pardonner. » Le journaliste dont les nerfs s'apprêtaient à exploser à toute seconde s'était enfui en ravalant sa fierté, jurant de faire payer le Freecss pour cette trahison.

Il avait donc logé dans les toilettes une majeure partie du temps, s'enfermant là-bas, évitant tout contact humain. Lorsque l'odeur infecte avait commencé à être insupportable, s'imprégnant dans ses vêtements, il avait déguerpi, sans oublier de bombarder les lieux de parfum en marmonnant des insultes. Le reste de la soirée, il avait observé de loin celui qu'il aimait, se retenant d'aller lui parler. S'il s'écoutait, il serait tout de même resté avec Gon, mais il savait pertinemment que les personnes avec qui ce dernier s'entretenait poseraient des questions ; et Dieu savait à quel point Killua détestait y répondre. Les gens que le Freecss fréquentait ne connaissaient jamais rien à la vie privée, étaient impolis et totalement indiscrets ; il savait pertinemment cela, ayant déjà assisté à un évènement comme celui-ci auparavant.

Son amant avait apparemment une force mentale dépassant toutes les lois possibles, car il avait le don de garder son sang froid. En effet, il répondait aux hommes de façon décontractée, et paraissait sincèrement intéressé. Il leur accordait des sourires resplendissants et parlait de manière joviale alors que Killua savait à quel point Gon ne supportait pas ses collègues. Le Zoldyck était parti une énième fois aux toilettes — cette fois-ci pour éviter une femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler — et après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il en était sorti. Il n'avait pas oublié de remercier la connexion internet qui l'avait fortement aidé à rester cloîtré là-bas sans mourir d'ennui.

En sortant, il fut incapable de repérer son petit-ami et paniqua ; mais lorsqu'enfin, il aperçut l'objet de tous ses désirs dans un coin, à boire ce qu'il estima être du champagne, un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un sourire sournois, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Toute la soirée, Killua s'était retenu. Il avait repoussé ses pulsions et n'avait même pas touché à Gon. Il avait mis de côté l'envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire à quel point il était magnifique dans ce costume noir. Et il en avait assez, de se retenir. Depuis quand Killua se retenait, de toute façon ?

Alors il s'approcha à pas de loup vers Gon, qui était dos à lui. Le fixant en pensant à quel point il était délicieux, il se lécha les lèvres, prêt à lui susurrer de douces paroles à l'oreille, à bout de nerfs d'avoir dû rester calme toute la soirée. Une lueur malicieuse illumina ses yeux, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Sa démarche était sûre, confiante. Tout chez Killua Zoldyck faisait frissonner, que ce fût sa beauté impénétrable, ou son sérieux terrifiant. Voulant à tout prix faire comprendre à Gon qu'il était énervé, et qu'un Killua énervé devait être craint, il attendit le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. A la seconde où sa cible entreprit d'ingurgiter une gorgée de champagne, le loup s'approcha, chuchotant sensuellement dans l'oreille de sa proie :

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais putain de sexy dans ces vêtements, Gon ? Si c'était pas aussi bondé, je te laisserai me _baiser_ plus fort que jamais, ici et maintenant. Tu dirais pas non pour me prendre, hein ? »

L'intéressé vira au rouge cramoisi. Il tenta de recracher tout ce qu'il venait de boire mais en fut incapable, et s'étouffa, sous le rire moqueur de Killua.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux amants finirent la soirée ensemble ; et pour être précis, ensemble dans un lit.

Et Seigneur, qu'est-ce que cette nuit fut bonne.


End file.
